


Swimsuits

by KayiRowling



Series: Request and Receive Saga [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayiRowling/pseuds/KayiRowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their husbands had sent them in to change, but they got too distracted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimsuits

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shame not everyone could be in the fanservice part of the DLC...

Robin had helped Chrom deliver some advance payment to all the Shepherds, with the intention that they enjoy their time at the beach now that all the Risen had been cleared up. The majority spent it wisely, in foods they wouldn’t try again back in their dimension, or on little souvenirs they could take without much trouble.

Some others, though, were strangely bad at deciding what to do. “Maybe you should get a swimsuit for yourself, my love,” Libra told her as he handed her his gold.

“I hear they are scandalous,” she replied, taking off her smaller coat, her cloak long forgotten somewhere by the convoy. The heat was unbearable.

“It would be worse if all the ladies of this army took off their usual clothes to cool down, when there are lighter ones available.”

She sighed, letting a strap slip off her shoulder. “Alright, I’ll check the swimsuits.”

“Let me know once you have one. It may be inspiring to see.” Oh, another sketch! She always looked so sexy in those, they made her confidence soar!

With a big smile, she went to the Anna standing by the changing rooms. She helped her pick one that would go well with her, before ushering her into the side she had designated for the ladies.

Sumia was in there already, struggling to tie her swimsuit’s top correctly, muttering to herself...

“Can I help you with that?” she offered.

“Oh? Sure!” the other woman accepted immediately. “Hi, Robin. I didn’t think you were the type for this kind of things.”

“Helping others dress?” the tactician asked, untying the mess Sumia had made at her back.

“No. I mean, the swimsuits. You’re always wearing those baggy clothes... Not that there’s anything wrong with that!”

“Hmm.”

Robin was concentrating on tying the ends properly, the colorful fabric soft in her hands, contrasting with Sumia’s warm pale skin beautifully. Her fingertips brushed that mostly bare back lightly, making the other girl look over her shoulder quizzically. The tactician could feel herself blushing.

“It looks nice on you,” she said without thinking, not having seen the swimsuit in its entirety.

Sumia didn’t seem to mind, turning around a couple times as if showing it off. “Thank you. Do you think Gaius will like it?”

“I’m pretty sure nothing short of filling any empty space with candy will do the trick,” Robin declared, and they giggled.

And then, Sumia insisted in helping her into her swimsuit, saying she had to return the favor, even though the styles were completely different. Robin tried not to feel ashamed of stripping naked in front of another woman, especially one with a better shape than hers, but she was unsuccessful, blushing even redder all the while. She steadied herself with her friend’s help, and they pulled up the one-piece swimsuit to cover her body again.

Afterwards, Sumia ran her hands slowly up her front. “It’s such a soft fabric, isn’t it?” she whispered, before leaning in to kiss her lips.


End file.
